


Drawn Through Time 04 - USSR 1982

by LittleWolf82



Series: Drawn Through Time [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Artist Bucky Barnes, Brainwashed, Brooklyn Bridge, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, But not too much tbh, Cold War, History, M/M, Memories, POV Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, gulag, imprisoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/pseuds/LittleWolf82
Summary: Winter Soldier has no memories.Or does he..?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Drawn Through Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787470
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	Drawn Through Time 04 - USSR 1982

_"..."_

(No Bucky´s inner thoughts this time. There is no Bucky, only Winter Soldier.  
But the Winter Soldier remembers something.)


End file.
